Transfiguration Homework
by jily percabeth and dramione
Summary: Marlene McKinnon is trying to start her Transfiguration homework. She knows she shouldn't have started it the day before it was due, but she couldn't help it. Sirius Black has something important to tell Marlene and her Transfiguration homework can wait. Marlene McKinnon/Sirius Black One-shot


Marlene's Point of View

'Uggh, why is McGonagall so tough? This essay is going to be the death of me!' I thought as I read over what little I had written, trying to figure out what to write next. Maybe if I write really, really big, two feet won't feel so long and torturous? A flicker of hope came to life in my stomach. Maybe I would survive the next couple hours after all. The small bit of hope flickered out when I realized that it didn't matter whether I wrote big or not because I still didn't know what to write. I strained my brain, reaching desperately for an intriguing beginning for my essay. Ooh! That's it! I'll get an O for sure! _Have you ever dreamed of becoming an animagus? Learning how to become an animalistic manifestation of personality is neither easy nor simple. Because of the amount of work put into becoming an animagus, the percent of witches and wizards who attempt to become animagus is decreasing faster than you could say_ "Sup' Marls?" I jumped at the deep, sexy voice. I looked up to find the gorgeous of face of Sirius Orion Black within snogging distance of me. I pulled back before a blush could grace my creamy, pristine face where blushes were all too obvious. It was no secret that I was in love with him. So in 3rd year, when suggested we had a "friends with benefits" arrangement, I was all too eager to agree. It was tough knowing that the love of your life used you as a way to release stress and that he also saw other girls on the side, but I dealt with it. I used him back and dated other boys. I doubted he liked me as more than a friend, so I never told him about my feelings because I figured that being "friends with benefits" was better than not having Sirius Black in my life at all. He raised one dark eyebrow and smirked at me. His sparkling grey eyes forever laughing. "Jumpy, much?"

I sniffed and retorted with a good old-fashioned "Shut up." He let out a bark of laughter that seemed so normal to me, so comforting. But to others, peculiar and odd, it struck me again how doglike it was. As I watched him laugh, I wondered again what the marauders' secret was. The one that gave them, well, mainly Sirius, James, and Remus, their unbreakable bond, that was envied by so many. Technically, Peter was part of their little gang too, but he was…different. He wasn't brave, or funny, or smart. He wasn't handsome, or popular, or loud. He sort of faded into the background. He was, in other words, the misfit of the group. Plus, ever since 7th year had begun, he had been acting even more strangely than normal, flinching when people came near him, jumping at shadows, acting even more pathetic. It made me wonder what his secret was. Lily probably knew what the marauders' secret was and even what Peter's was. I didn't mean to sound bitter, I swear. I love Lily, truly. She is my best friend. I just, everything has changed so suddenly. The past six years, it was Lily, Marlene, and Alice, the only girls who didn't worship the ground the marauders walked on. Now, it was Lily and James this, Lily and James that. Everything Lily did was with James. Even when it was just the two of us, he was there. He was all she could about, James this, James that. I didn't want her to break up with him because I really was happy, that all her dreams were coming true. But I wanted her to spend time with me and Alice. Scratch that. I wanted Lily and Alice to spend more time with me and less with their respective boyfriends. I won't deny that they both deserve their fairy tale endings. Their happily ever afters. Alice was the sweetest person I would ever have the fortune of meeting and Lily…Lily had suffered so much already, what with that bastard Snivellus and the bitch that didn't deserve to be called her sister. I just wished I could have my happily ever after too.

"Hey, earth to Marlene…Marlene?" Sirius's voice brought me back to Earth.

"Huh? Oh. Right, sorry. Just thinking about…things." He frowned at my vague explanation, but chooses to ignore it and continue.

"Need any help with the Transfiguration homework? I know plenty of excuses to give McGonagall. You can borrow a couple." I laughed. Sirius probably hadn't done any homework since 1st year.

"Thanks, but I'll stick to doing my homework. I hate detention."

"Even when I'm in it?" I laughed at his adorable pout.

"Yes, Sirius. Even when you're in it."

He gasped, "Marlene Abigail McKinnon! I can't believe you of all witches would say those hurtful words. My heart is breaking. I wouldn't survive 'till dawn." He said dramatically clutching at his chest. I rolled my blue eyes at him.

"Very funny. You might be able to get away with not studying or doing your homework, but I have to work to get my O's and E's! So, please just get to the point of your visit."

His eyes twinkled with mischief, "First off, my natural genius is not my fault. I'm just "siriusly" talented!"

I glared at him, "First off, that joke got old-the first time you used it. Second, I don't have time to play around. McGonagall is expecting this homework tomorrow!" Well, you did put it off 'till the last time said my "lily" voice. I ignored it and stared darkly at Sirius, who was starting to get uncomfortable under my annoyed glare. I stifled the tinge of pride in my stomach. Yes, this witch could be scary. Whether she was 5' 5", blonde, blue eyed, and 120 pounds or not. "Well?" Sirius took a deep breath, nervous all of a sudden.

"Marlene, I…I love you!" He blurted out the sentence so jumbled and fast that all I could hear was my name.

"What. Sirius. I don't have time for this. Stop mumbling like a bloody Hufflepuff and get on with it!" I snapped, losing my patience quickly.

"Marlene, I love you! I have loved you ever I saw you in that compartment on the first day of school. You were wearing that cute blue dress **(URL for picture of 11 year old Marlene McKinnon in blue dress-** **Product_short-cotton-dress-with-ruching-detail-jb3737_final-sale** **).** You had pale greenish eyes until 3rd year, when they turned blue and only got bluer. You had just cut your hair, wanting a fresh start for Hogwarts. You had on a sparkly grey headband that you had gotten the day before. You looked so pretty, I wanted to kiss you right there." Sirius said earnestly, he was a roll now. "I know you don't feel the same way, but I am in love with you and that will never change. I probably would have never told you this, but Moony told me too. He said you might surprise me and that I would feel better after telling you." He stopped out of breath and looked at me. My eyes were wide and disbelieving during his speech, but slowly turned gleeful. I began to laugh with a smile of relief on my face. How could I have been so blind? I wasn't alone with my feelings! Sirius blinked and pain flickered across his face, he stood and stiffly said "I guess I should go."

"No, wait." I grabbed his arm and stared at him. "I love you too. I thought you never liked me." His eyes were the ones that were wide now.

"Are you serious?"

"No." I smiled at his confused expression, "You are." A smile as wide as mine worked its way onto his face and I grabbed him by his tie and pulled his face down to mine. Transfiguration homework could wait.


End file.
